dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Outrageous Octagon
のおかげです |Rōmaji title = Chichi no Hanayome Shugyō no Okage Desu |Literal title = Thanks to Chi-Chi's Bridal Training |Series = DB |Number = 151 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = April 5, 1989 |English Airdate = November 25, 2003 |Previous = The Fire-Eater |Next = Mystery of the Dark World }} のおかげです|''Chichi no Hanayome Shugyō no Okage Desu''|lit. "Thanks to Chi-Chi's Bridal Training"}} is the one hundred fifty-first episode of Dragon Ball and is the twenty-ninth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on April 5, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 25, 2003. Summary Goku and Chi-Chi finally make it to Mount Frappe, the snow mountain where the Bansho Fan should be. Once they get close to the mountain, a huge snowstorm begins, sending them to an old lady's house named Grandma Hakkake, who lives in a nearby forest. She tells them that women are not allowed up on Mount Frappe or else a snowstorm will start. After talking to Hakkake for a while, the old lady reveals to them that the snow from the mountain can also put out fires, so Goku sets off for Mount Frappe alone. Meanwhile, Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai attempt to get on Mount Frappe too, but yet another snowstorm causes their ship to crash on the mountain, so they get into their battlesuits. Goku soon shows up to Pilaf's horror. Pilaf, Shu and Mai attempt to kill Goku with rockets and flamethrowers, but the snowstorm freezes them before they can even get to Goku. Goku tells them that if a woman is on Mount Frappe, it will cause a snowstorm, so Pilaf kicks Mai off the side of the mountain and the snowstorm stops. Pilaf and Shu then try to attack Goku, but end up just running away. Goku gets a huge ball of snow and is flying back to Chi-Chi, but while he is flying, the snow melts, leaving Goku with just a small snowball. Meanwhile, Hakkake is giving Chi-Chi "housewife lessons" in which Chi-Chi must clean her whole house and sweep her backyard. While looking for the dustpan for the broom, Chi-Chi discovers the Bansho Fan in Hakkake's garden. Goku, disappointed with his failure, returns to Chi-Chi, but she quickly lightens the mood with the fan. Pilaf and his lackeys make one final attempt to get the fan. Shu takes the fan out of Chi-Chi's hands and Emperor Pilaf asks Chi-Chi why the fan is so special and what it does. Chi-Chi tells him that most people wave it. Pilaf then orders Shu to wave it and so he does. The power of the fan sends Pilaf and Mai flying back into Mount Frappe and Shu, scared, runs away leaving behind the Bansho Fan. Before leaving, Hakkake gives Chi-Chi a jar of a very rare honey from her beehives and wishes the couple good luck in their married life, hoping that Chi-Chi will be a good wife to Goku thanks to the "lessons" she gave her. Goku and Chi-Chi say goodbye to Hakkake and they leave to save the Ox-King. As soon as they arrive at the Ox-King's castle, Goku tries to put out the flames with the Bansho Fan, but to everyone's horror, even the Bansho Fan cannot put out the flames surrounding the castle. Major Events *Goku and Chi-Chi arrive at Mount Frappe and meet Grandma Hakkake. *Goku and Chi-Chi recover the Bansho Fan. *Goku fails to put out the fire surrounding the castle with the Bansho Fan. Battles *Goku vs. Pilaf, Mai and Shu (Pilaf Machines) Appearances Characters *Goku *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Grandma Hakkake *Emperor Pilaf *Mai *Shu Locations *Mount Frappe *Fire Mountain Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Pilaf Machine *Bansho Fan Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the last episode where the Pilaf Gang are seen in their original appearances as they aren't seen again until Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super in the form of kids and Dragon Ball GT as elders. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 151 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 151 (BD) pt-br:Chichi treina muito para ser uma boa esposa fr:Dragon Ball épisode 151 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga